fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Lunch3
Roleplay CALLA FOSTER: Calla walked into the cafeteria in a really bad mood. She did not want to deal with today. CARADOC KWELV: 'Caradoc walked into the cafeteria, in as good if a mood as he could be right now, which was decent. He saw Calla and walked over to her. "Why is it that this line is always SO LONG?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He walked into the cafeteria, and when he saw Kenric, he knew he had to do something. Kenric had been acting strange all day. "Hey Kenric! Can I talk to you for a second?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I know right? I mean, does it really take that long to get food? It’s not even like we need to take a long time to choose from it. It all looks the same!” '''KENRIC FOSTER: Kenric was surprised by Max‘s request, after their history. He hoped this wasn’t some trap into a prank. “Sure Max. What do you need?” MAXIMUS GAUNT: 'Max ducked behind the lunch line, ushering Kenric to follow him. Once they reached an empty hall, Max looked in Kenric's eyes, dead-serious. "Something happened in the Magnate's office, didn't it, Kenric? Don't deny that. I may not know you well, but I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't act like this normally." Max's eyes turned pleading. "Please---maybe I could help." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I know right! It takes people more time to choose a yellow weed from a purple weed, when really--what's the difference? People spend more time deciding what food to get than I take to actually eat my food!" 'KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric sighed, “Look, I can’t tell you the details, but something major went down. You wouldn’t be able to help.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I mean, what‘s the difference? It’s all going to go down eventually, why do you need to spend so much time on picking? Someone could be starving to death and you are wasting their time by choosing of the green mush will taste better then the blue mush! You don’t even know what it’s going to taste like!” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: Max cursed. "Just what I thought," Max said, walking away. KENRIC FOSTER: 'Kenric was confused, what happened? Normally, Kenric would have walked away, but his curiosity got the best of him. He ran up to Max and matched his pace, “What do you mean, “Just what I thought.”? “ '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I knew you wouldn't tell me what actually happened, it's just like I had thought it my head when I asked to talk to you." Max studied Kenric. "You're no different from the day we met." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric rolled his eyes, “Do you think I’m not telling you because I don’t want to? Do you think I would keep a life threatening secret to myself becuase it’s entertaining, amusing, dare say fun? Did it ever occur to you that if I told you, I would be putting your life in danger? Do you think I can tell you without giving you the chance of dying? And yeah, I may not have changed since the day we met, but don’t you think I have a reason for it? When these thoughts finally start to occur, you know where to find me.” Kenric turned around and started walking to the cafeteria. '''COV RUE: Cov enterd the lunchroom and plopped down next to max. Hi she everybody she greeted MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smiled. "Yep, haven't changed--still the same snarky, cold, sassy, great-at-comebacks, cocky, brilliant guy." Max muttered curses under his breath and walked to a table, sititng down and skipping the lunch line—he wasn't hungry. "Hi Cov." LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith walked into the llunchroom and plopped next to Cov."Wazzup everyone." '''COV RUE: Hi icy whats up KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric glared at Max from over the table. Max got annoying, no doubt. But was pretty funny. But Kenric was never letting him know that. His ego couldn’t afford to get bigger. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc finally finished getting his food and sat down next to Kenric. "Hey everyone!" LILITH PELLAWON: "Project overload" she turned to Austin and Ardelle "What star r we doing and how" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sat down on the other side of Max. “Kenric Tam Foster. Get that annoying glare off of your face and I can hear your thoughts by the way.” She turned to Max, “He think’s you’re funny.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smirked and sat back in his seat, his feet on the table, his hands behind his head. "Does he, now? Understandable, I suppose." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric turned his glare to Calla, “Did you happen to catch the part where I said he is an annoying brat that has ugly smirks and an ego bigger then Rimeshire?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max returned to a normal sitting position and smiled. "Also understandable." '''COV RUE : Cov raised her eyebrow what did i miss icy she asked Lilith? CALLA FOSTER: '''“No, but I caught the part where you were about to tell him about the ne-“ Before she could finish Kenric slapped his hand over her mouth. “Shut up.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max grinned. "That's a start. Let's see...what words start with 'ne'..." LILITH PELLAWON: "U missed 2 projects that I am stressing over waaaaaaaay to much" '''COV RUE: Ugh well what happend with this stuff between Kenric and Max? 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla started listing off objects, “Neck, Nessel, Nest, Necter, Neverseen...” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin sat down. "Hey all! What did I miss?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '“My beautiful voice saying words that start with ‘ne’.” Calla said with a grin. 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"At least no one's changed," he said with a smile. "Kenric, I saw you glaring from a mile away--are you angry about something?" 'CALLA FOSTER: '“No, he just has a fascinated with the art of glaring,” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara and Maya plopped into the seats at the lunch table. “Hey guys!” She noticed the angry face of Kenric and the smug ones of Calla and Max. “What happened?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben sat down, he looked Kenric, “It’s like that day when Sophie said April Grools? Pools? Fools! April Fool’s isn’t an Elvin holiday. Man, you were pissed.”Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Lunch